


Indecent Proposal

by lavieboheme0919



Series: Three is Not a Crowd [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Chemistry, College Student Stiles, Come Eating, Coming Out, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris Argent, Felching, Gangbang, Leather, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Hale's V-Necks, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Professor Peter Hale, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Peter, Sassy Peter, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sleep Sex, Sub Stiles, Top Peter Hale, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Versatile Chris Argent, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieboheme0919/pseuds/lavieboheme0919
Summary: Peter and Chris have been married since they were in their twenties. Stiles is introduced to the mix after Peter meets him in the showers at the on-campus gym. All of them love the relationship they're in. Unfortunately none of them know how to explain said relationship to Stiles' dad.This is the first of a series I'll be working on as I work on my other story, "Gods and Monsters." This one will be heavily focused on sex. If I missed any tags, please let me know. As always, comments welcome and encouraged!





	Indecent Proposal

As an outside observer, some would call the arrangement a sugar daddy situation. At the very worst, it was ethically unsound since Peter Hale was his professor this semester and likely would be in the future, since his major was in that department. But as he gripped the headboard to brace himself against the powerful thrusts, he saw it for what it truly was: far too sinful to be a match made in heaven and far too heavenly to be a match made in hell.

Despite being double Stiles' age, Peter had the libido of a much younger man. There were times when Stiles was simply too exhausted to continue. That was when Peter's husband, Chris, tagged in.

Both older men had a serious Daddy/son kink. Since Stiles had no family in the city, it was easy to play up that kink in public, too. Certainly, they got strange looks when Stiles called either of them "Daddy"—never "Dad," but _always_ "Daddy"—in public, but that made it more exciting. In more vanilla terms, Stiles supposed they were his boyfriends, but he couldn't deny the raging hard-on he got every time he heard one of them refer to him as "son." They joked that he had enough of their DNA in him that he could very well be their son by injection.

Peter and Chris Argent-Hale paid for the apartment he never stayed in, his tuition, textbooks, cell phone, incidentals, and anything else that the boy's heart might desire. The apartment was just for appearance's sake and so that his real father would have somewhere to stay on his rare visits to the city. They also made it perfectly clear that the sex was in no way payment for their financial arrangement or any of the other gifts they showered on him. The sex was just because it was fun. The fact that it was taboo and forbidden just made it more fun for all three of them.

For his part, Stiles had offered to get a job and pay for those things himself. Peter refused to hear any of it, telling him "You're going to have your hands full with classes and homework. Don't distract yourself with a job. Chris and I are more than happy to take care of it for you."

Peter came loudly, emptying into Stiles' ass. Stiles came too, but had come so many times that day that the orgasm was dry. "Tell me I'm not the best anatomy and physiology professor ever," Peter laughed as he collapsed back onto the bed. Stiles curled up beside him.

"You teach organic chem."

"My statement still stands," Peter said.

"I've still got to study for my final," Stiles replied, glancing over at the bedside clock. "That's what I intended to do today, you know."

"I was fucking you from behind. You could have had your textbook out," Peter replied with a grin. "Besides… you can always stop by for my office hours."

"Every time I do, I end up bent over your desk," Stiles said as he reached for his laptop.

"Not true… there was that time I had you underneath the table while I was grading papers," Peter corrected.

"One of these days I'm going to wear you out," Stiles promised. Despite the many times he'd tried, it hadn't happened yet.

"I've been trying to do that for twenty years," Chris said. He slapped Stiles' bottom. "Do your studying. I'll take care of him when he gets hard again."

"And miss out on all the fun?" Stiles frowned. "It wouldn't be the first time he's given me a D."

"And how quickly that D went to an A," was Peter's retort, not missing the pun that had just been made.

Stiles spent the rest of the night deep in his textbook. Eventually, Chris kissed them both and retreated to his bedroom. He and Peter never shared a bed, and never have because there are several reasons why Peter Hale has sex: he's horny, he's bored, he's awake, he's asleep.

They warned Stiles the first night. He knew from the beginning that Peter had a sleeping disorder. He would sometimes have sex with people in his sleep and not remember it. The first time it happened, it terrified Stiles. And also thrilled him.

Sleep Peter was different. More animalistic. He could never be sated. He held Stiles down and forced himself in. And Stiles loved every second of it.

When Stiles woke up to the sharp burn of penetration, he knew exactly what was going on. He looked up. Peter wasn't looking at him. He wasn't looking at anything, actually. He was in a zombie-like trance and all he cared about was getting as deep inside the nearest hole that he could.

Waking Peter knew that Stiles was turned on by this. It was a way for the boy to live through a rape fantasy that while Peter didn't pretend to understand and felt it was not his place to judge. He had some bizarre tastes of his own. It drove him positively mad when people saw him fucking Stiles in public. It drove him madder still when those people thought they were father and son.

So Stiles braced himself as Peter began. There was no consideration for his comfort or pleasure. It was all about Peter in a way that could never be allowed when both were awake. Peter cared too much about Stiles to continue if he saw that much pain written on his face.

When he was done, he collapsed back on the bed. Stiles woke the next morning to find that he was pulled tightly against Peter. The alarm sounded and Stiles moved to get up, but Peter stopped him. "No…" he mumbled half-asleep. "Stay in bed and cuddle."

"I've got a 9:00 exam. And you've got office hours," Stiles reminded him. Peter kissed his shoulder and ultimately let him get up. He showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed before heading to the kitchen.

Chris greeted him with a plate of food and a cup of coffee. "Brain food. It's finals week."

Before Stiles started eating, Chris grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him. The kiss itself was deliciously tender in comparison. "Good luck."

The boy smiled as the kiss broke and he was able to look into Chris' deep blue eyes up close. "Can I spend tonight with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Chris answered.

"I'm going to be lonely as hell," Peter said as he joined them. He was naked.

"I need to show some love to my other boyfriend, you know," Stiles said. "He might get jealous."

"That's right," Chris agreed, biting playfully at Stiles' neck. His stubble made the bite feel all the more intense. "We all know I'm the jealous type!"

The three of them laughed and ate their breakfast together. "So are you ready for your exams?"

"I think so… Hard to believe I'm free for the next few months in just a couple days," Stiles said. "My second year of college will officially be over!"

"Is your dad wanting you to go back home for the summer?" Peter asked.

"No… Probably for a week or so," Stiles said. "He's going to ask me if I met anyone. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him you have to boyfriends the same age as him and then send us a photo of his reaction," Peter suggested.

"He's got a heart condition. I'm not trying to put him in the grave… but… it sucks you know? Because I think I…" Stiles stopped. He hadn't said that word yet. None of them had. "But I can't tell him the truth. It's like being in the closet all over again."

"I know it's not easy on you, babe… it won't be much longer until you've graduated and we can come out about what our relationship is," Chris said.

"When you're ready to buy the plane tickets, just put them on your credit card. I'll take care of it for you," Peter told him. "And if you want to stay longer, you can… I know you _must_ miss him…"

"It's hard to miss your dad when you've got two Daddies at home…" Stiles said.

"Keep talking like that and you might not be able to sit for that exam," Chris threatened with a husky purr.

"Peter sleep-fucked me last night. It's possible I won't be able to sit anyway," Stiles said casually.

Peter froze, dropping his fork. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Shaking his head, Stiles gave him a reassuring smile. "No. It felt good."

"You'd tell me, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Now get showered and get dressed! We're going to be late."

"So bossy…" Peter quipped. He scarfed down the rest of his food and got ready in record time. "Alright… let's hit the road!"

"See you tonight," Chris said as he kissed them goodbye.

Peter drove like a madman. It wasn't because they were running late. It was simply how he drove. They had a morning routine. Peter's assigned parking spot was far enough away from where most people parked in the mornings that it gave them a fair amount of privacy. That, mixed with the extremely dark tint on their windows and a sun shade in the wind shield made the car as private a place as they could get on campus. Stiles leaned across the center console as Peter fished himself out of his trousers. Peter's hand instinctively found the back of Stiles' head, guiding him down. It was unnecessary, but Stiles liked it when Peter took control.

He bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue in the way he knew Peter loved and in a little less than ten minutes, his reward was shot into his mouth. Peter pulled Stiles' head up, kissing him deeply. He tasted himself on Stiles' tongue and loved it.

Stiles swallowed what was left and wiped his mouth with a napkin from the glove compartment. "I feel like that's worth at least a B on the exam…" Stiles said.

"As fantastic as your blowjobs are… and believe me… no bigger fan than me," Peter replied. "I love you too much to just give you your grade. You're too smart and talented for that. Your future is too bright for me to do that disservice to you."

"You said the L word…" Stiles pointed out.

Peter thought about it. "Yeah, I did. But you don't have to say it if you aren't comfortable."

"I love you too, Peter," Stiles replied, stealing one last peck on the cheek before climbing out of the car. "I'll see you in class."

As he walked to his first exam, he pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Chris. _If you ace your finals, I've got a surprise for you._

His phone vibrated again. Another message from Chris appeared. _And Peter's not the only one who loves you. Good luck on your exams._

* * *

 The week dragged on. By the end of it, Stiles was worn out. He offered to ride Peter as he graded the Organic Chemistry exams, but Peter refused, which was something that rarely ever happened. He even made Stiles sleep in Chris' bedroom until exam week was over. It wasn't much of a punishment, though.

All day Friday, Stiles stalked the website trying to see if his grades were uploaded. Slowly they poured in, but Peter's was the last to post. It was barely an A, but an A nonetheless.

The chair Stiles was sitting in tumbled as he jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" Chris walked in as Stiles was dancing around. "All A's. Dean's list for the fourth semester in a row!"

"Congratulations!" Chris said.

"Peter's was my lowest grade, actually."

"He doesn't grade you hard because you're our boyfriend," Chris said. "He grades you hard because you're smart and he knows you can rise to that level of excellence." He wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed his forehead. "I'm proud of you, though. And Peter is, too. He texted me on my way home."

"So what is the surprise you have for me?"

"It's just going to be the two of us. Peter got pulled into a last minute end of semester staff meeting, but he assures me that he wishes he could come," Chris said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Stiles. "These are instructions that _must_ be followed to a T. Let me know when you're ready."

Stiles looked at the list. He followed the directions and packed a gym bag with lube, made sure he was prepared for anal sex, a bathing suit and t-shirt was all that was required, but the harness they had bought him worn underneath would have been preferred. Cheap flip flops were the required footwear.

Chris was dressed in a leather jacket, leather pants, and boots when Stiles came downstairs. "I feel like I should change," he said as he took in the sight before him.

"No need. The top layers won't stay on for long," Chris said. "I just need to know… how do you feel about sex with someone who isn't me or Peter?"

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Well, it's every Daddy's right to bring his boy to his first bath house and sex club. Crazy things happen there, though. I just wanted to know what your limits might be. It can just be us… it can be us with an audience, or it can be us with some additional participants," Chris explained. "Nothing will happen without you wanting it to happen. That much I assure you."

Stiles thought about it. "People watching us is kinda hot... but I guess we'd have to see about who it is wanting to join in before I agree to that. And they'd definitely have to wear a condom."

"I know we've never used them, but I'll wear one too, if you want," Chris offered.

"No… you're special," Stiles said. "You don't have to."

They drove to a part of town Stiles had never been. "I went here with Peter once before we got married. They were hosting a New Year's Eve orgy. It was fucking fantastic. When the clock struck twelve, Peter was being spit-roasted by me and another guy while that guy's twink bounced up and down on him. He hummed 'Auld Lang Syne' as he was sucking the other guy off."

Stiles had a hard time picturing Peter bottoming. It hadn't happened as long as they had been together. It was certainly a sexy thought. They pulled into the parking lot and Stiles climbed out. Chris came around to his side of the car and kissed him. Passersby stopped to watch. It wasn't like the kisses he normally received from Chris—soft, gentle, and loving. This kiss was a loud declaration to anyone watching that Stiles was his.

He appreciated the warning to those who might not intend to follow their rules. Chris put his arm around Stiles and led him inside. In his The lobby was pristine, but as soon as they entered the back, the sounds of fucking were as strong as the smells of sweat and cum. Chris found a room that was empty and set their stuff in it. "Strip down to your harness. Keep your flip flops on… we don't want you getting athlete's foot." Stiles did as he was told. As he removed each garment, Chris placed it neatly in the gym bag. "If it's alright with you, I thought we could really fuck with their heads and play up the Daddy/son thing." He had a wicked smile that made Stiles instantly hard. "From there, we can throw in some Dom/sub worship and invite some spectators. How does that sound?"

Stiles pointed down to his cock, which was drooling already. "I'm on board with everything you just said, Daddy."

"That's my good boy," Chris said. His leather creaked in a way that drove Stiles mad as he hooked a leash to the harness and led him down the series of hallways to the large pool. The air was humid and thick. Everyone was naked, which only served to bring more attention to Chris, whose imposing figure would have caught the eye of everyone in the room even without the neck-to-toe black leather.

"Daddy, may I get in the water?" Stiles asked as they approached the edge of the pool.

"Of course," Chris replied and unhooked the leash from the boy's harness. It was made from a waterproof material, so it was able to remain on. Stiles crouched down and rested his face against his boyfriend's inner thigh. "You can swim five laps."

"Thank you, Daddy," Stiles replied. Chris was impressed at how well Stiles was playing the role. Stiles stepped out of his flip flops and onto the ledge that ran the perimeter of the pool.

The men who weren't already occupied with having sex watched as Stiles gracefully slipped into the water and did the five laps he'd been permitted to do. When he was done, he climbed out of the pool. Some water splashed on Chris' leather pants and he wagged his finger disapprovingly. "Very naughty… you got water on Daddy's leather. Looks like you'll need to polish it. No more pool time for you." Chris re-attached the leash as Stiles slipped back into his flip flops. A few people followed them from the pool area back into the room.

"Mind if we watch?" one of them asked.

"If you play your cards right, you just might be able to participate… You'll see that my son loves to please," Chris replied coyly.

The air of the room was warm enough that Stiles didn't feel the need to shiver, despite being soaked from head to toe. Chris sat casually in a chair and snapped his fingers, pointing at his boots. "Start down there and work your way up. If you do a good job for Daddy, you might get a reward."

At home, they had played out each of these kinks several times. This was the first time all of them had been incorporated at once. Stiles knew it was driving Chris wild. He made sure to keep looking up at Chris for approval, which was given willingly. His cock twitched and leaked on the floor. Several of the onlookers were stroking themselves.

Stiles took his time moving his tongue up the right boot, then the left. Then the right leg, then the left again until he buried his face in Chris' crotch.

"It looks like you want your Daddy's cock, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Mhmm," Stiles replied, nodding his head eagerly. By this time, more guys had come to watch. In the dim light, there was some ambiguity about whether or not they were _actually_ a daddy/son duo.

"I don't think they all heard you. Tell Daddy what it is that you want," Chris urged.

"I want your cock, Daddy," Stiles said louder.

"What else?"

"I want to taste it and suck it… then I want to feel it inside me," Stiles replied.

By this point, the group watching the spectacle was at capacity. All cocks were hard as they watched Chris fish himself out of the tight leather pants and slap the fat cock head against the boy's eager pink lips. "Do you want it in your throat?"

"Yes sir!" Stiles said.

"Where else?"

"In my ass, sir. Please… Please let me taste you," Stiles said, hamming it up for his audience.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I guess I can reward you. Stick out your tongue." Chris teased him a bit, but he was already leaking precum, which coated his boyfriend's eager tongue. When he finally put the head in his mouth, Stiles eagerly closed his lips around it. This part came naturally. He allowed himself to zone out a bit while he pleasured Chris.

* * *

 

_Granted, he had only just lost his virginity a few hours prior, but he'd watched enough porn that he thought he had heard of every position. This was obviously a lie. He didn't believe his body was capable of bending this way. He knew he was going to be sore the next day for multiple reasons._

_Peter picked him up and bounced him up and down a few times before pressing him against the fridge. No words had been spoken in the last three hours. Stiles wondered if he had forgotten the English language. This sexy DILF who had just taken his virginity, Stiles feared, had fucked the capacity for speech right out of him. Until he saw a shocked, bearded stranger in the doorway, watching them. Peter hadn't noticed and was still thrusting away. Stiles tapped him on the shoulder several times before forcing the words out. "Uh… Peter… there's someone watching us."_

_Peter didn't turn to look. He didn't even miss a thrust. "That's my husband. Hey sweetie!"_

" _Hi," the man replied. "Is this the one you were telling me about?"_

" _Yeah," Peter said as sweat rolled down his hairy chest._

" _Yummy," the stranger said._

" _Can he join in?" Peter asked Stiles. "He likes my sloppy seconds."_

_Stiles shrugged. "Dear Penthouse Forum," he grunted as Peter finished inside him again. He'd lost count by this point._

_The stranger stripped down as Peter slowly eased Stiles back onto the ground. He took a second to ensure his legs still worked._

_Peter kissed Chris before turning Stiles around and guiding his husband into the already lubed hole. "I'm Chris, by the way," the stranger said as he began thrusting_. _He was thicker than Peter, but still filled him nicely._

_Peter took a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it in one go. He was covered in sweat and semen. Watching his husband take this sexy twink from behind in their kitchen was one of the hottest things he'd ever witnessed. He gave a nod of approval as Chris looked over at his husband. "Fuck I'm close," Chris announced. "Where should I come?"_

" _He likes when you come inside of him," Peter answered. "But he likes coming on my chest." Peter drew a circle in the air emphasizing the evidence that covered it._

* * *

Peter was sassy and sarcastic and quite liberal with the F-bomb in his everyday life. There was a direct correlation to the deepness of the V-neck and how often he swore. Conversely, Chris always chose his words carefully and hardly ever swore. Except for when clothes were off. Then, the normally straight-laced Chris had the filthiest mouth on the planet. He pulled Stiles to his feet and helped him get comfortable on the table. "What do you want now?" he asked. He knew the answer of course and didn't give Stiles the chance to answer. "You want your Daddy to breed your sexy little cunt, don't you?" It was the only time Chris _ever_ used the C-word.

He crouched down and buried his tongue in Stiles. His beard scratched at the sensitive skin in the most exquisite way. Stiles moaned in pleasure. "Yeah Daddy… eat you boy's hole…"

Chris paused just long enough to fish the lube out of the gym bag. He then returned his tongue to Stiles' most sensitive spot. Stiles gripped the table. He let out a stream of F-bombs. Chris could rim like a champion. He especially loved doing it when Stiles was freshly-fucked by Peter. He loved sucking his husband's cum out of the boy, only to replace it with his own. Stiles reached down and gently massaged his cock. Chris swatted the boy's hand away.

After a while, Chris' tongue was replaced with a lubed finger. He slowly worked his fingers in and out of the boy's tightly gripping hole and made it a point to massage the prostate, causing Stiles to squirm in anticipation. "Please Daddy… I want to feel your cock in me."

Chris rested the head at Stiles' entrance, teasing the boy with the pressure. "I don't believe it…"

Stiles whimpered. "Please Daddy… Please fuck me. I want your cock so bad…"

Chris pushed the head in. Stiles welcomed the intrusion. "Convince me to give you more."

"Your cock is so big, Daddy. I want you to fill me up all the way. Use me… please Daddy… use me like your little whore boy." Chris drove himself in. "FUCK!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Does Daddy's fat bare cock feel good?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…"

Chris' leather creaked loudly as he thrust in and out of his young boyfriend. He picked Stiles up and bounced him up and down. Each time he nearly came all the way out before slamming all the way back in. Stiles lost track of the stream of words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

The spectators urged them on and Chris stared into Stiles' eyes. Chris could tell just by his eyes how close he was to coming. "If you come on my leather, I'll have to punish you," he whispered in Stiles' ear, grinning wickedly. The atmosphere was so intensely sexually charge that many of the onlookers had already come.

One of them asked Chris, "Is it alright if I blow my load on his stomach?"

Chris furrowed his brow. "Why the fuck would you ask _me_ that question? It's _his_ stomach."

The man backed off sheepishly and Chris continued until Stiles recognized the telltale signs he was approaching orgasm. "I'm gonna come, baby boy… Oh fuck… yeah… I'm so damn close. Do you want me to shoot my big daddy load inside you?"

Stiles was close, too, but knew that Chris would finish before he did. Still, he urged Chris to continue. He'd never seen his boyfriend orgasm so violently. He felt the hot spray deep within him as Chris shouted a loud "FUCK!" he continued to pump harder, ensuring that every last drop went in. "FUCKING FUCK! Take your Daddy's load!"

He stayed buried inside Stiles as he bent down and took the boy's hard cock in his mouth and coaxed the orgasm out of him. Every muscle in Stiles' body tightened as he inched closer and closer to the brink. Finally, the tidal wave crashed over him. His hands instinctively shot to Chris' head, holding it in place as he came into his boyfriend's mouth.

Chris greedily swallowed it and looked proudly at Stiles. "You're such a good boy, taking Daddy like that. So fucking sexy…" He leaned down and whispered into Stiles' ear, "Want another guy?"

When it had first been proposed, Stiles had dismissed the idea entirely. Stiles had never had sex with any man other than Peter and Chris. The thought of anyone else experiencing his body like that seemed to be a violation. But now, as he looked around at the men who were so eager to share the experience, he realized how much he wanted it. The risk, the public nature, the strangeness of it all exhilarated him. After all, he had allowed Peter to take his virginity bareback in the showers at the on-campus gym. Giving himself over to that moment of pleasure had led to him spending the entire rest of the day being passed back and forth between these two men who he had grown to love dearly. When they were all finally done, he had feared he actually _would_ get pregnant, despite the impossibility of that thought.

Slowly he nodded his consent and Chris picked a guy from the crowd that he knew Stiles would like. He appeared to be the same age as Peter with similar build and cock size. Chris rolled the condom onto the man and lubed him. "Ground rules," Chris announced and the room fell silent. "We'll go until my boy says he's had enough. If you're not finished yet, well, it sucks to be you but nobody has ever died from blue balls. If you hurt him in any way, I'll put you in the hospital. And it's his body, so he makes the final call. If he wants to add extra rules, you follow them as if they are commandments from God. Are we all understood?" A murmur of agreement swept through the room as guys lined up, eager to get an opportunity.

He turned to Stiles. "Have fun with as many guys as you want, I'll be right here. If you want a break, just tell me, 'kay?"

Stiles motioned for him to bend closer and kissed him as the man slowly pushed in. He gasped into Chris' mouth. "Fuuuuuuucckk," the guy moaned. It thrilled Stiles to see how much these guys enjoyed having sex with him.

The first guy felt good and kept a decent pace. When he emptied into the condom, he was replaced by another guy who had been prepped by Chris. The process repeated another eight times before Stiles' body told him he'd had enough. He let the guy who was going finish before he put up a hand. The next guy in line had been ready to go but Chris put an imposing hand on his chest. "Nope… find someone else to fuck." The guys remaining in line looked disappointed. Stiles couldn't imagine how, they'd just watched him get fucked by Chris and ten different strangers.

His heart was thudding in his chest and he was breathing rapidly. He couldn't believe he'd just been anonymously gangbanged. He was covered in sweat and semen, but still Chris let him lean against him for support. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore," Stiles admitted. "That fourth guy was really rough but holy shit that was hot."

"I'll bet," Chris chuckled. "It was hot watching you."

"We should come back with Peter," Stiles suggested.

"This isn't really Peter's scene. But I'll come back with you, if you want," Chris promised once they were alone together in the room. "And I know we keep you pretty occupied ourselves, but if you ever want to experiment with other guys, we understand. You're young. And up until today, you'd only ever had sex with us."

"Only because I've never wanted to… I love you guys. I love what we have."

When they got home, he found he was still a little horny, having only come once. He was still sleeping in Chris' bed so he showered and after toweling off, collapsed naked on top of the covers and absentmindedly stroked himself. Peter walked in with just his bathrobe to cover himself. "I heard you had a good time… I wish I could have seen it."

"Ten guys. He fucked like a champion," Chris said proudly, easing past his husband. "It was inspired."

"Ten dudes and yet he's still horny… maybe he really _is_ our son," Peter joked, crawling into bed, on top of him. He kissed Stiles tenderly. When it broke, he moved them so that Stiles would be in-between the two older men. "There's something we want to ask you."

"There's no legal way, even if just on paper, for us to all three be considered each other's spouses," Chris prefaced. "No matter how it was divided, two of us would always be married or legally contracted together leaving the third outside the loop. However, we could legally adopt you, in which case there would be a legal bond between you and us."

Peter continued where Chris left off. "Now you would be able to take our name, but a new birth certificate would be issued showing us on it… and the law requires that your dad be notified, so we don't necessarily have to do this any time soon. This is more or less our way of proposing to you."

Stiles struggled to find words. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to give us an answer right away. Think it over. We should probably wait until you've finished your degree anyway," Chris said.

They hugged him tightly and he realized that he had never felt safer than in their arms. This was a lifelong commitment they were asking and he was more than willing to commit on his side. He just didn't know how to talk to his dad about any of this. And even if he could get his dad to come around to the fact that he was in a polyamorous relationship with two men old enough to have fathered him, he knew that the adoption part would be a hard pill to swallow. "I'll think about it," he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Please let me know what you thought and now I'll get back to working on the next chapter of Gods and Monsters.


End file.
